Journals
by portalcrafter
Summary: twilight finds a mysterious journal after an accident and decides to go against Celestias will and unlock the secrets within the book, and the havoc starts at nightmare night. may get a little graphic after a little while, oh and p.s. i don't own anything cool so i don't own my little pony. sorry but i don't.
1. Twilight and Flutershy

Episode one: Twilights & Flutershy d

Twilight slowly walks into the canter lot study with spike in pursuit, what are we doing back here twilight? Isn't this were we used to live before ponyville? Yes spike, I just wanted to look at some of the history of canterlot… I haven't been keeping up with my regular studies prior to becoming a princess. What's up with that anyway? What do you mean spike? Why do you have all the work of a princess but you don't have a kingdom or subjects? Spike, I have all my friends and ponyville, plus I like to study, it makes me feel good. Ok… im just worried about you twilight… don't be, anyway spike you're very clumsy; you should be worried about yourself. Yeah I guess your ri-, spikes foot slipped a little too much on the stair and spike fell down the staircase, Owww… spike are you alright!? Twilight quickly dropped her book and rushed down the stairs to spike who was covered with books that had fallen off of the destroyed fiction bookshelf. Yeah im fine twilight… say have you read the 10th daring doo? NO! Why would you ask such an absurd question? Well I see your collection everyday and it only has nine spike? Are you sure you didn't bump your head too hard? Yes, here look at this! Spike gets up and hands twilight a hard covered book labeled daring doo and the gears of time. Well that's strange. Why twilight? Because, there is no tenth book! Twilight rips of the cover of the book to reveal the inside tittle, clockworks journal.

Twilight burst through the doors to the courtyard where celestia was talking with one of the royal guards about security measures and extra taxes. Celestia! Celestia! I have urgent news! There is an entire world under equestria with new and weird ponies and they invent things beyond measure like something called a gear. And they also invent a machine that senses celestial energy and converts it into a display so you can tell when it's night and day! It's called a- a clock? Celestia how did you- I had them all banished, the ones that fought were slaughtered. How did you find out about them? Wait the ponies? Why would you-Twilight I asked you a question how did you find out about them!? I asked Luna…remind me to deal with her later, now run along, don't meddle with things like that, twilight and spike slowly exit the door, something's should stay dead. Spike walks up next to twilight, oh well I guess that's something no one will ever know. Spike looks over to twilight, right? Both twilight and spike empty out of the hallway and into the throne room, no not 'ok' spike! Ponies were cast out by the millions, an entire civilization was put to rest by the flick of celestias hoof and I want to know why, who they are, and why it's not in record! So I guess that means we are going to have to read the entire journal? Oh were going to have to do more than that spike! The entire history bookshelf lit up with purple magic and one by one was put into spikes hands. Today was a bad day to get up early, said spike as his little hands grew weak from the mass of books piled in them.

Twilight pulls down a projector screen and picks up a pointer; spike takes a seat and waits for twilight to start. Twilight quickly runs over to the tree-libraries door and shuts it, but her hoof gets caught in the door keeping it from shutting all the way. Is this really necessary twilight? No spike but it's a proven fact a human brain will receive more detail when presented in this format. Ok twilight, and with that twilight shut off the tree house lights and flipped on the projector. A picture of a large stallion with spectacles and a suit appeared on the screen. This is ; our dearest friend was the owner of this journal. And other than what he appears to be he is an extraordinary inventor. Since all of his pictures have in fact been taken in black and white I cannot predict the color of his skin. Speaking of the camera he first invented a machine that would give a display of the movement of human and portray it, basically a moving black and white picture. He was the inventor of the gear, a small circle with divits that make for turning and other sorts of mechanical stuff. But like all great inventors he took many supplies to build his inventions as he has stated in his journal celestia was getting tired of giving us endless supplies and raised the taxes on the town supposing it would pay back all that he had taken, when the inhabitants were drained of their bits it seemed almost impossible to pay the taxes, making celestia furious. Coming to what I suppose as the second equestrian war. That unfortunately is all I can gather from the textbooks except for this, she clicks the projector and it shows a map with no traces of historical land marks or cities and random X's everywhere. What is this? This is the entrances to this remarkable place; from where they are on this map I can tell that there is one close, just out a little into the everfree forest. Spikes head was swiveled towards the door, um twilight? What is it spike? Twilight wheeled around to see Flutershy standing in the door. Um im sorry is this a bad time?

NO! NO! It's not a bad time, how much of that did you hear? Flutershy mumbles softly, Sorry what? All of it, Flutershy says in a small voice. Twilight runs over and shuts the door completely. Gaaa! Now the plan is ruined! We can't leave Flutershy here or she'll crack and tell someone, no offense (none taken). So what do we do twilight? Well have to bring her with us spike. But what happens after we come back? Won't celestia ban us or worse!? Who knows spike we may not even come back. I hope not whispers Flutershy. But when are we going to leave, wont someone notice we have left? No spike, we are going to leave when everyone is too distracted. Oh really how are we going to distract all of equestria? Nightmare night is in two days spike, did you really forget? But someone's going to notice we're not at the party! Oh contraire spike we will be at the party. What do you mean twilight? The first entrance is at zecora's house, she holds a haunted house every year, well go into the haunted house, and not come out, when someone asks where we are zecora will say we are in the haunted house, thus no one will worry. But first things first all of the gates require a key. Oh and where do you suppose the key is twilight? I don't know, so that only means we need to look for it quick. After all it could be anywhere. This journal had a pocket to contain the key but the key is missing from it. Thunder crackled outside, hmmm that's strange we are due for clear skies today, shouldn't dash be clearing the weather? Speaking of dash where is she?

WELL ON THAT HAPPY NOTE I LEAVE YOU WITH THIS BREIF MESSAGE!

#1 I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY OR ANYTHING OF HASBRO

#2 WHO IS THIS MYSTERIOUS CLOCKWORK, WHERE IS THE KEY, WILL THEIR PLAN EVEN WORK? AND WHERE IS DASH!? FIND OUT IN EPISODE 2


	2. RainbowDash and AppleJack

Episode 2: rainbow-dash and applejack

Only a few days from now, she thought in her head as the clouds and air whistled passed her wings. Below her was the city where she grew up in, ponyville, soon to be only dust in the wind as she soared with the wonderbolts, the exam was only a few days ago and in two days was nightmare night where she would become a world famous wonderbolt! So many thoughts went flying through her head as she flew. But her daydreaming had almost brought her demise, for as she flew and flew she got closer and closer to the center of the EVERFREE FOREST! Soon she would be lost, but just as she noticed she pulled up. A rock flew out of the forest and hit her wing. Ahhh! And with a crash dear was trapped deep in the everfree forest.

The leaves of the trees helped break her fall and the only part of her that was wounded was her wing. Owww… wait where am I? I got so caught up I have no idea where I am. Should I call for help? No that would make me a sissy, all I need to do is find shelter and food, rainbow dash takes a moment to sniff under her armpit, and maybe something to use as deodorant… and so rainbow dash goes of in search of emergency survival materials. Since I know telling you all people about people getting hurt is funny to you, wait till you hear this. As rainbow dash was walking a twig snapped under her foot, she turned around and twisted her ankle; she leaned against a tree branch to stay standing, but it broke and she fell onto a pinecone, she got up but bumped her head on a branch of a nearby tree. She fell over flat on her back and slowly tried to get back up again, this time she succeeded on leaning herself against a tree. But shaking it just enough so an egg from one of the nests fell on her head, luckily a little chick popped out of the remains of the shell, and then like all stories, pooped on her head. She limped through the forest slowly, and the critters in the bushes only stopped to watch her walk on by. After hours of searching for a way out or necessary survival equipment, rainbow dash had walked almost everywhere in the everfree forest.

She heaved a heavy breath and sat down, she had started hiking up a mountain, she was really worried and she thought that if she got high enough she could see how to get home. She got to the top and just peered over the edge, she could see ponyville just a mile away. She looked down on the mountain that she was sitting on and soon saw that the mountain was home to a dragon, the dragons cave was only a couple feet downwards from where she was sitting. The dragon crawled out of the cave slowly and started down the mountain looking for food, rainbow dash thought to herself, man dragons are good at finding gems and often hoard them, I can get rich! She quickly ran down the mountain and into the dragons cave and started pilling diamonds and emeralds into her arms but when she removed one gem it revealed something shiny, something yellow, but it wasn't a gem, she started uncovering more, it was forming in a weird shape she heaved and heaved and finally pulled out the golden object, a key? What the buck am I going to do with a key? It makes no sense! She tossed the key into the stack of gems and quickly refilled her arms with the precious gems.

She turned around and fell down the mountain, one by one hitting each step and then rolled over the dirt and into a hole, she tried to get up but it was no use, she was to tired and to injured to even get up, so after a couple minutes of struggling she gave up and fell fast asleep. Clouds started forming in the sky. such bad weather, and to bad, today was ponyville sunny weather status.

Meanwhile somewhere in ponyville,

Our dearest friend applejack was currently at the market but as most travels go she left with the items in hand. Lets see, fertilizer, check, apple seed, check, annoying little sister, HEY SIS LOOK AT ME I CAN DO A HANDSTAND ON MY HEAD! Hey applejack it's me Babs! Remember me!? Double check, CRASH! The cart smashed against a big boulder sitting in the middle of the road. Now what in tarnashtion is this doing in the middle of the road?! I don't know sis don't ask me. I wasn't asking you Applebloom. Yeah Applebloom the question was redundant. Babs don't be mean to you cousin. Apple jack turned around and bucked the boulder and it moved a little. Ok now will one of you help me? Applebloom and Babs walked up to the rock and started pushing it, and soon with all three of them it was out of the road. What the- now big sis don't use any words like that in front of us! Ok, but why is there a hole under the boulder? I don't know!? Its redundant will you please stop answering it!? Stop fighting! No you two stay here and guard the cart im going to go figure out what's at the end of this hole. And with that applejack dropped down the hole and ran off. Hey Babs? Yeah? Do you want to go TP Rarity's house? Why would I want to do that, because she's the reason you hair keeps getting in your face and she keeps insulting me about mine. Ok that's good enough. And with that the two left off to go TP Raritys house, leaving the cart unattended letting it roll down the hill. Applejack eventually crawled all the way to rainbow dash and picked her up and carried her back, and then Rainbow dash was informed about what's been going on. Wait then where is Babs and Applebloom? They probably did me a favor and took the cart to the house. Well then what should we do first? Get you to the doctor dashie you don't look to well. So after hours of carring rainbow dash applejack got her to the doctors and checked her in. her dash I will go get you a book and applejack dashed off to the tree library.

The door was wide open, the projector screen was down but nothing was playing, obviously she had just missed twilight, she looked around and saw a book on a desk.

Daring doo… hmm I bet rainbow dash hasn't read this one so she bent over and picked up clockworks journal with all of twilights notes in it and speed off to the hospital. Rainbow dash opened the book and saw a note next to the picture of a key. Possible places for key? Rainbow dash read the entire book and twilight's notes and explained to applejack. Well why is this so important? I know where the key is, and I am planning to strike a deal with twilight. Come on dash that's a new low even for you! That's why you're helping me reach it!

THANKS FOR WATCHING EPISODE 2 I HOPE YOU ENJOYED STILL NOT MUCH HAS BEEN ANSWERED BUT MORE HAS BEEN REVEALED! STAY TUNED AND I LEAVE YOU WITH TWO MORE THINGS.

#1.I DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING AWESOME SO I DON'T OWN MLP OR ANYTHIGN OF HASBROS.

# IS LIKE CANDY AND IF YOU GIVE A BOY CANDIES… HELL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU!


End file.
